


This Evening

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: One Line Prompt [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow being a romantic, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, dinner date, happy couple, happy couples with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: Jon planned out a romantic dinner at home... and he's got something to ask Sansa.





	This Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another one-line prompt story. The line used was "You did this, all for me?"

Jon double checked the dining room and made sure everything was ready. She was on her way back home and should be coming in any minute. The candles were lit and the place settings were exactly where they needed to be. The food was cooked and still in the oven or on the stovetop where they’d keep warm until she arrived. Jon perked up slightly when he heard the click of the front door lock.

“Jon? I’m home!” she called out.

Jon couldn’t help smiling at the wonderful sound. “In the dining room, love,” he replied. He quickly grabbed the bottle of wine and popped the cork open just as she entered with a gasp. He put the bottle down on the table and saw her walking to him with wide eyes.

“Oh, Jon! You did this, all for me?” Sansa looked at him with a beaming smile. Her blue eyes were slightly sparkly from unshed tears.

“I wanted to do this for you because you deserve it. Why don’t you change out of your work clothes? I’ll get the food on the table,” Jon said. He was pleased she liked what he did.

Sansa nodded eagerly and hurried to their bedroom to change. Jon bustled back into the kitchen to take all the food where he left them to stay hot. Jon made a few trips back and forth between kitchen and dining room.

Sansa wore more comfortable clothes as Jon was heading back to the kitchen for his last trip. “Anything you need me to do for you?” she asked.

Jon smiled. “Why don’t you pour the wine? I just need to grab the dinner rolls.”

By the time Jon returned, Sansa had taken her seat and both wine glasses had their favorite white wine. “I can’t believe you did this,” Sansa said with a beaming smile just like what she had earlier.

Jon took his seat and returned her smile. “Well I did have some help. I bought the roasted chicken and the rolls and just kept them hot. I did make the sides though,” Jon explained. He wasn’t terrible in the kitchen, but he was hardly an expert chef. He was more like a sous chef for Sansa most of the time.

Sansa reached over to kiss Jon. “You did make the sides like you said. Besides it’s wonderful you arranged all this. It’s sweet of you to do,” Sansa said. She looked at him carefully. “Is there a reason?”

Jon sighed and cleared his throat. It was a bit out of the blue and somewhat out of character for him to do all this. “I had hoped to do this after dessert…” he began. He stood up and pulled something out of his back pocket before kneeling at Sansa’s side.

Sansa’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stifle her gasp. “Oh! Jon! You…”

Jon showed her the box as he opened it and pulled out a ring. “It’s my mother’s engagement ring she got from my father. I gave her back the rubies and had sapphires put in. Anyways, Sansa Stark you’ve been the best thing to happen to me in years. I think we could have a lot of years of happiness together. That is… if you’d say yes to marrying me?”

Sansa immediately nodded and hugged Jon. “Of course I will, Jon Targaryen,” she murmured.

Jon put the ring on her finger and leaned close to her for a kiss. “I love you, Sansa Stark.”

“I love you too Jon,” she said kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite frankly not sure why in the world I keep writing these one shots and such instead of working on Shattered like I said I would. I wrote a couple chapters of my longer multi chapter story, but I feel unsatisfied with the story. I'm kind of planning on re-writing that story to include more content that I think will flesh out "Shatter-verse" more. Also I don't think there's enough conflict and tension in that story to keep people interested in the twist I created around chapter 16. It's just not good enough to me.
> 
> That said I'm thinking about doing NaNoWriMo this year. What I'm debating about is what to write about. I could do a fanfic or possibly an original work of fiction. I'm kind of debating about this until Halloween. Anyways, if anyone is planning to do NaNo, let me know if you want to be NaNo buddies. So once NaNo starts I'll probably disappear for the month for the most part.


End file.
